


Touch

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock conducts a series of experiments based on touch, but does not factor in McCoy. Mayhem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've shamelessly pulled information from Memory Alpha and TOS episodes, namely Amok Time, so as to remain as accurate as one can within the universe and still have hot senior staff sex.  
> Word Count: 2,547

_  
****  
_

Commander Spock did not like to be touched. There were two exceptions to this rule, both logical. The first exception was Dr. McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise. In spite of the wide array of imaging technology available, the doctor preferred archaic techniques that involved palpitation of various parts of the body, followed by the question, "Does this hurt?" Considering his track record as one of the top doctors in Starfleet, Spock had decided to allow McCoy to touch him.

The second exception was not, as one might think, Lieutenant Uhura. They'd grown more distant, but they maintained a cordial and professional relationship. She expressed a desire to "still be friends" and it was only logical to put physical distance between them. The Lieutenant, sensitive to his Vulcan heritage, understood that the change in relationship meant that it would be inappropriate to touch as she had before.

The other exception was, in fact, Captain James T. Kirk. He was fascinated at the Captain's apparent need to touch people and a little annoyed when the slap on the back or touch on the shoulder involved him. So, the First Officer conducted an experiment, randomly designating days as "touch" or "no touch" days and recording the Captain's behavior. He ultimately found that on days where he did not allow Kirk to touch him at all, the Captain was sullen and irritable and on days he allowed touch, Kirk's behavior returned to normal. Logic dictated that he let the Captain have his indulgence.

The experiment warranted repeating, but with another variable. If "touch" days improved the Captain's mood and efficiency of ship's operations, perhaps encouraging touch or returning touch would further boost efficiency. He again randomly designated days as no touch, touch, encouraged touch, returned touch, encouraged and returned touch and kept a log of the Captain's behavior.

\---

Day 1: Touch. Captain's behavior within normal parameters.

Day 3: No touch. Captain's behavior as expected.

Day 5: Encouraged touch. This is the first day I have positioned myself in such a way as to allow a greater frequency of touch occurrences. Touch occurrences increased by 15% and the Captain appears to be more relaxed.  
Day 6: No touch. Captain's behavior even more irritable and, if I may say, irritating than normal.

Day 10: Encouraged/Returned touch. Captain relaxed as on day 5 and making decisions 0.55 seconds faster on average. Touch occurrences increased by 60% over normal, excluding those I initiated.

Day 15: Returned touch. Touch occurrences increased 45% over normal, Captain appears relaxed and...happy.

\---

Day twenty-one was the third day in a row of Encouraged/Returned touch and the results were no less than fascinating, but Kirk had taken on an inordinately large workload that had the potential to spoil the experiment. The Captain had been skipping meals again, choosing to spend his off hours in his quarters reviewing data tapes relevant to their next mission. Doctor McCoy stood to the one side of the Captain with his arms crossed and a stern scowl, "Dammit, Jim, you've got to get some rest. I have a hypospray full of sedatives, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Just...Bones, I've got to review these tapes before we pick up the Coridian Ambassador." Spock set the tray in front of the Captain, lightly touching his shoulder and remaining in close proximity. "Thanks, Spock." Kirk touched the Vulcan's arm without thinking, running his fingers over the blue fabric of his First Officer's uniform. Spock returned the touch by placing his hand on the Captain's shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were ganging up on me."

"I assure you, Captain," Spock replied in his usual even tone, "that Dr. McCoy and I were acting independently."

McCoy narrowed his eyes, shifting his glare from the Captain to the First Officer and back again, "Alright, you can eat first, but then it's bed, Mister." Kirk inhaled his food without looking at it and continued to stare at the screen. "Jim, bed."

"Just five more minutes, Bones." McCoy made eye contact with Spock, pointed to the Captain, pointed to the bed, and showed three fingers. Spock acknowledged the doctor with a nod and as soon as McCoy reached a count of three, each took one of the Captain's arms and put him in his bed. "Bones, you sonofa-"

"Spock, hold him down!" The Vulcan did so, his superior strength easily overpowering the Captain. Spock wondered how to categorize this particular touch occurrence, but decided to see how the rest of the day played out before composing his log entry.

"Dammit, Bones! Spock, I order you to let me go!"

"I'm treating this like a medical emergency, _Captain_ , which means until _I_ decide you're fit for duty, _I'm_ giving the orders! Now stop struggling or we'll have to restrain you!"

Kirk did not stop struggling and, in fact, doubled his efforts when McCoy reached under the bed and pulled out a length of rope. Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, curious as to why the Captain kept rope in his quarters and how the doctor knew where exactly to find it. He filed that away for later.

"Bones, you wouldn't!"

"I would, and I will." The doctor's eyes were wide and fierce with determination. "Spock, you remove his shirt. I'll get his boots and pants."

"Doctor," Spock interjected, "Perhaps a sedative would be in order."

"Oh, no. I want him awake for this- Dammit, Jim, stop kicking! You're only making things worse for yourself." The doctor finally removed Kirk's boots and quickly divested the Captain of his trousers as well. Spock went along with the experiment, removing the captain's gold uniform shirt. "All of it, Spock." The First Officer paused for a moment, but conceded to the doctor's medical expertise and removed the black uniform undershirt as well. McCoy handed the rope to Spock, "If you'll do the honors?" Spock secured the Captain's hands to the bed and then pulled the doctor aside.

"Bones? Bones!" Kirk continued to protest, "Bonesbonesbonesbonesbones, BOOONES!! Spock? Help me out, here! Talk some sense into him! Spock, C'mon, Spock - SPOCK!!"

"Shut up!" McCoy snapped and Kirk was silent. "Now, what seems to be the trouble, Mr. Spock?"

"Far be it for me to question your medical expertise, but how is it that you intend to treat the Captain?" Spock's eyebrows were both up and he was fascinated, curious, and a little annoyed at not knowing what the doctor had in mind.

"First, I'm going to suck that pretty dick of his 'til he begs. Then, I'm gonna fuck him in the ass. After that..."

Spock put one hand up, "Doctor, spare me the details. I would be glad to leave you to your... entertainment, but my primary concern is the Captain's welfare, not your sexual proclivities."

"In case you haven't noticed, Jim Kirk needs sex and he's not had sex in six months. A celibate Jim means an irritable Jim and an irritable Jim doesn't need to handle delicate interplanetary negotiations, let alone run a ship."

"Then I will leave you to it." He turned to take his leave, but the doctor blocked his exit.

"Are you blind, man?" McCoy furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, "Have you seen how he acts around you? Now I'm just an old country doctor, but I'm on the bridge often enough to see that when you're close to him, he's more focused and relaxed. He's a better Captain. He needs you, can't you see that? He practically gets a hard on right there on the bridge if you so much as put your hand on his shoulder."

Spock's expression did not change, "I was not aware that my touch caused such a... reaction in the Captain." Apparently McCoy had come to a similar conclusion without empirical data. "Fascinating."

"The man's got it bad for you and all you can say is 'Fascinating?' If there's an ounce of compassion in that green Vulcan heart of yours, you'll give him a dose of what he really needs - you." Both men now had arms crossed and eyebrows raised as though locked in some duel of expression. "C'mon, Spock, yeild to the logic of the situation."

Spock debated telling them about the inevitable blood fever that was due to hit in two point eight years. He did not look forward to it and did not want to discuss such a private matter with anyone. The loss of control that came with Ponn Farr was... embarrassing at best. No, he wouldn't speak of it, except in vague terms. "Doctor, my physiology prevents me from... I cannot-"

"Well, we'll do it together, then." McCoy patted his shoulder and they turned toward Kirk's bed.

"Very well, Doctor, but as I am unfamiliar with these sorts of practices, I may need some instruction. Shall I disrobe?"

"Yes!" Kirk pulled against his restraints, hoping just to touch the bare chest of his First Officer under his shirt.

"Who asked you?" growled McCoy. "Ignore him - I'm not going to ask you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Spock replied with a simple and cordial, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Bones? C'mon, Bones. Spock? Please? This is mutiny! You can't do this to me!"

"Alright, Princess," McCoy growled to Kirk, "Since you insist on running that pretty mouth of yours, here's what you're gonna do:  
You're going tell Mr. Spock exactly what it is you'd like him to do to you and he'll either do it or he won't. I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

The Captain obeyed with a desperate waver in his voice, "I want you to hold me down and kiss me - not the chaste kisses you used to give Uhura, but a real kiss." There was a strangled sound in the back of Kirk's throat and then, "Oh, God!" as McCoy shucked off his black boxerbriefs and put the Captain's hard dick in his mouth. "God, Bones, don't stop!"

The doctor did stop, "Do as you're told and I won't."

"Nnngh," came the response of a squirming and arching Captain. "I want... I want... God, I want to feel your skin next to mine. I wanna touch you, Spock."

Spock removed his clothing and carefully undid his Captain's restraints, holding Kirk's wrists so that he remained under control. McCoy backed away a bit, watching them and fondling himself. With a firm, but gentle hand, Spock positioned himself beneath the Captain so as to maximize contact and at a carefully calculated moment, released his wrists. Kirk crashed into him, lips pressed together and palms moving over Spock's shoulders, and his strong and slender arms. The Captain's body was cool against his own, the taste of his lips salty. Bones pressed the tube of lubricant into Kirk's hand, the Captain shaking as he slicked himself up.

"Take it easy, Jim," McCoy warned, "He's never done this before."

Kirk nodded, seemingly unable to speak. Spock had seen men in the ravages of plak tow before, feverish and mad, their logic ripped from them. It was a terrible thing, horrifying, but as much as the Captain shook with wanting, he kept his wits. Kirk was remarkably calm and gentle, even as he inserted first one finger, then two into Spock's anal cavity. He showed unusual measures of control and focus as slowly and in a rhythm not unlike the fibonacci series, pushed himself completely in. He slowed as McCoy wiped the Captain's hands with a disinfecting cloth and then prepared Kirk in much the same way except that McCoy took a second disinfecting cloth to wash before entering. Kirk made a face at the cold wetness on his skin and managed to whisper to Spock, "He, uh, likes to wash first."

"Unlike some people I know, I actually care whether or not the hole I stick my dick in is sanitary." Kirk's breath hitched and his eyes went wide as the doctor thrust forward.

"Hngh! Geez, Bones!" Kirk glanced over his shoulder at McCoy who gave him a scowl and a raise of the eyebrows that meant "Get back to work, kid." Spock found McCoy's expressions interesting. Kirk turned his focus back to Spock and as the doctor thrust forward, Kirk followed. They moved in waves, increasing tempo as Kirk's jaw tightened and his eyes locked into Spock's. Just as he was about to climax, Kirk interlaced his fingers with Spock's, a touch far more intimate than sex.

Spock did not hear himself cry out, "Jim!" He only felt the Captain's mind and body merge with his own. Suddenly he was Jim and Jim was one with him. He felt his own wild emotions, previously shoved down beneath Vulcan logic mix with Jim's untamed thoughts. Even McCoy was there, on the fringes of his mind. He felt everything, the rush and tingle over every inch of skin as Kirk climaxed into him, and another, smaller surge of pleasure when it was McCoy.

He woke up in Kirk's bed as McCoy scanned him with a tricorder, wearing a pair of the Captain's flannel pants. "Glad to see you awake." McCoy's brow was furrowed as he looked over the readings.

"What... happened?" Spock's voice was hoarse and his body ached all over, but he felt oddly satisfied. He might even say he felt good.

"You passed out." Spock attempted to sit up, but McCoy pushed him gently back onto the bed, his doctor's hands knowing how much strength to use and how much to hold back. "Now, take it easy."

Kirk sat in a chair beside the bed in only his underwear, his index fingers steepled and pressed against his lips in a thoughtful and worried way as he tapped his feet. He stood and ran his hands through his sandy brown hair, pacing back and forth, "I thought I hurt you - Geez, for a moment I thought I'd killed you. Don't ever fucking do that again!"

"I assure you, Captain, whatever 'that' was, it was not my intention to frighten you or the doctor." His even tone returned, though his exhaustion was apparent. "I feel...fine."

"Your temperature and heart rate are normal, no unusual brain activity, respiration normal. Medically speaking, you're fine." McCoy put away the tricorder. "But I'd like you to report to sick bay for a full brain scan as soon as you're up to it."

"Of course, Doctor." Spock lay back down and let Kirk stroke his hair as McCoy put a wrist to his forehead.

\---

Day 22: The events of last night warrant a different sort of experiment. During a prolonged touch occurrence, I lost consciousness. Dr. McCoy's fortuitous presence seems to have served as a catalyst, a variable I had not previously factored in. Given that my brain scans remain normal and no fever develops, I shall have to repeat these conditions to see if this was an aberrant occurrence or if the benefits of increased efficiency and morale continue with regular prolongued touch occurrences.

\---

Spock did not like to be touched. That is to say, he did not like to be touched unless it was the Captain or Dr. McCoy touching him. A bond had formed between them, strongest between himself and the Captain, but they both needed McCoy. The Doctor would say it was love.


End file.
